The present invention relates to a motorised device for pulling or towing a wheeled user, and in particular to a motorised device for pulling a skater wearing roller skates, in-line skates or the like.
Motorised devices for towing or pushing a skater are known in the art. The advent of these devices is due to the increased popularity in recent years of in-line skating, roller skating and skateboarding. A number of patents disclose such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,446 (Cox et al.) discloses a motorised device for propelling a skater from the rear, as does WO 97/12651 (Rosenwald). Both these devices comprise a frame supporting a drive wheel. A driving means is affixed to the frame for propelling the drive wheel. In use, the skater holds handles affixed to the frame with the drive wheel positioned behind the skater. By actuating control means which control the drive means and therefore propulsion of the drive wheel, the skater is propelled in a forward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,089 (Kuwahara) discloses a motorised vehicle which can be used to either push or pull a skater. The vehicle comprises a frame, a handle provided at the upper portion of the frame, a wheel provided at the lower end of the frame and a prime mover mounted on the frame so as to drive the wheel. The handle is provided with control means for controlling the operational speed of the prime mover and for braking the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,210 (Harvey) discloses a motorised tow vehicle system for towing or pulling a skater. The system comprises a frame (or chassis) having adjustable handle bars projecting therefrom. A drive wheel driven by an electric motor is mounted to the frame.
A problem associated with the above referenced prior art devices, is that they are difficult for most skaters to steer as they are propelled forward. Whilst most of devices work satisfactorily while the skater is being propelled forwards in a straight line at low speeds, they are difficult to use when attempting to effect a turn whilst being pulled or towed.
The present invention seeks to provide a motorised device for pulling a skater with improved steering capability.
It should be understood that throughout the specification the word xe2x80x9cskaterxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a wheeled user such as a person wearing roller skates, in-line skates or the like, or a person riding a skate board.
In one aspect the present invention consists in a device for pulling a skater comprising a longitudinal extending frame, handle bars provided at the upper end portion of said frame, a ground engaging drive wheel rotatably coupled to a lower end portion of said frame, a prime mover mounted on said frame so as to drive said drive wheel, and means for controlling a rotational speed of said drive wheel coupled thereto, characterised in that an arm having at least one ground engaging jockey wheel rotatably coupled to one end thereof is movably connected at its opposite end to said frame in such a manner that said jockey wheel is disposed substantially rearwardly of said drive wheel when said device is in use.
Preferably the movable connection of said arm to said frame is a pivotal connection.
Preferably the pivotal connection is at a location on said frame disposed between said handle bars and said drive wheel.
Preferably said arm is adapted to be releasably secured by a means of securing to prevent pivotal rotation thereof with respect to said frame.
Preferably said arm is adapted for 360 degree rotation about said frame.
Preferably said at least one jockey wheel has an axis of rotation which is pivotable with respect to said arm.
Preferably said at least one jockey wheel is coupled to said arm via a support member.
Preferably said axis of rotation of said jockey wheel is fixed with respect to said support member.
Preferably said support member is pivotally connected to said arm.
Preferably said support member is adapted to be releasably secured by a means of securing to prevent pivotal rotation thereof with respect to said arm.
Preferably said prime mover is a battery-powered electric motor.